Por Enquanto
by KawaiHikari
Summary: A história é narrada por Tenten, que conta seus sentimentos durante a guerra e o pós-guerra. Foca em seu amor pelo parceiro que havia morrido como um herói. E com base em uma música, Tenten transmite suas emoções.
1. Prólogo

blockquote  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emstrong"Mudaram as estaçõesbr /Nada mudoubr /Mas eu sei quebr /Alguma coisa aconteceubr /Está tudo assimbr /Tão diferente..."/strong/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emFoi com as metades do corpo de Obito que a guerra havia sido vencida. Madara tinha sido completamente liquidado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Namikaze Minato. Foi naquele momento que Naruto, já quase sem chakra, pôde derramar suas lágrimas e gritar bem alto, alto o bastante para todos da aliança ninja ouvirem seu grito da vitória, que contagiou a todos os que ainda tinham vida e forças para comemorar. Até eu fiz festa, gastei toda minha voz que ainda restava e gritei, gritei com todas as minhas forças restantes, gritei almejando que meu grito alcançasse os céus, gritei para extravasar tudo que estava me incomodando desde certo momento.../em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Quando vi seu corpo inerte, mais pálido que o normal, estendido no chão, sem vida alguma, meu coração falhou, minha respiração parou, mas não demonstrei reação alguma. Choque grande mesmo fora para Lee, que mantinha a promessa de, algum dia, derrotar o grande gênio de Konoha. Eu não sabia se eu me consolava ou se consolava ao meu amigo, não sabia o que faria naquele momento, se chorava ,se gritava, se me matava, se me vingava, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era de que eu não teria mais ninguém para amar sinceramente./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Lee..." foi a única coisa que eu pude falar naquela hora./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongNinjas não tem sentimento./strong Lembrei daquela frase que marcara grande parte do meu antigo relacionamento – que não era compromisso nenhum – com Neji. Fora com ele que aprendi a esconder grande parte de minhas emoções, talvez ele tivesse ficado feliz a me ver, vai saber de onde, inexpressiva mesmo com seu corpo à minha frente. E mesmo com a morte do grande Hyuuga promissor do país do fogo nada tinha mudado, a guerra ainda estava em seu início./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Mas no meu interior tudo estava tão diferente, tão inquieto, tão choroso, tão triste, strongtão sem Neji./strong/p 


	2. Capítulo I - Ingenuidade

blockquote  
p style="line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emstrong"Se lembra quando a gentebr /Chegou um dia a acreditarbr /Que tudo era pra semprebr /Sem saberbr /Que o pra semprebr /Sempre acaba..."/strong/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emApós a comemoração, a equipe médica certificou-se de que todos os feridos já tinham sido resgatados e seriam tratados. Os mortos seriam levados para onde pertenciam; Neji seria levado para Konoha. Seu corpo continuava no mesmo lugar, estava lá, deitado, desde a hora em que fora embora. Assim que terminei de me organizar, de guardar todas minhas armas que pude encontrar por aí, soltei os coques – o que espantou muitas pessoas – e corri até o corpo do Hyuuga. Agachei-me ao seu lado, peguei em sua mão esquerda e pude, então, chorar e expor a todos minha angústia. Mantive os olhos fechados, tentando trazer à vida momentos que matei em minhas memórias.../em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Acordei ainda de noite, com o som do chuveiro ligado, vindo do banheiro ao lado do quarto onde eu estava. O quarto de Neji. Sentei-me na cama e meus cabelos caíram sobre meus seios nus, olhei para o lençol, ah, estava mesmo manchado de sangue. Respirei fundo, peguei minhas roupas, que estavam dobradas e em cima da escrivaninha do Hyuuga. Vesti somente calcinha e sutiã, fui até o banheiro e entrei./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– O que quer, Tenten?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– O que fizemos foi certo? – apoiei-me na parede./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Agora é você quem se preocupa com o que é certo e errado?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Desculpe... Só pensei que somos novos demais.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Nos protegemos, não foi? – ele falava calmo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– É.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Então não precisa se preocupar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Tudo bem... – pausei. – Qual é a nossa situação?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Amizade colorida, talvez?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Acho que sim... – ri um pouco./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Por quê? – ele abriu o box e olhou para mim com um sorriso de canto. – Queria que fosse algo mais sério?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Eu não reclamaria... – sorri./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Eu também não... – pegou sua toalha./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Hum... Então agora estamos namorando?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Não. – continuava calmo. – Agora passamos de amizade colorida para "tendo um caso", depois passamos para o "namorando"./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Tanto faz.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ali não éramos integrantes do time nove, não éramos shinobis, éramos somente Neji e Tenten, amigos e amantes, apenas isso. Virei e já saia do banheiro, indo dormir, mas fui parada gentilmente por Neji, que segurou-me com um braço na cintura e colou nossos corpos. Eu de lingerie e ele com a toalha cobrindo sua intimidade./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Quatro horas não foram suficientes para te saciar? – perguntei./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Claro que foram, eu não sou tão necessitado! – respondeu. – Não posso te abraçar por trás? – sussurrou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Pode, mas assim fica estranho né. – ri. – Vamos dormir. – peguei em sua mão e o puxei de volta até o quarto./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Deitamos, rolamos, discutimos, brigamos pelo cobertor, o estapeei e acabamos abraçados de conchinha, dividindo a coberta. Aquele era um dia incomum para nós dois, então aproveitamos da melhor forma que pudemos. Encolhi-me um pouco e fechei os olhos, dei um longo suspiro./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Está triste? – ele perguntou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Estou bem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Hum... Por que suspirou assim?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Ora Neji... Você sabe que não temos como manter esse relacionamento.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Não estamos namorando, não ainda, estamos tendo um caso, lembra?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Sem compromisso?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Sim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Vamos ficar assim para sempre?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Não, depois de namorar e alcançar a maioridade vamos nos casar e formar nossa família./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Está mesmo falando sério? – surpreendi-me./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Não confia em minhas palavras?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Confio./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Então acredite que vamos nos casar. – apoiou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. – E vamos ser felizes... Isso sim será para sempre. – sorriu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emAli, chorando próxima ao peito do Hyuuga, eu era somente Tenten, já não mais a mestra das armas. Confiei demais em suas palavras, strongfui ingênua ao acreditar no "para sempre" de Neji./strong/em/p 


	3. Capítulo II - Comida Favorita

blockquote  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongem"Mas nada vai conseguir mudar/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemO que ficou/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemQuando eu penso em alguém/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemSó penso em você/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemE aí então estamos bem"/em/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emNo dia seguinte de nossa chegada a Konoha realizamos a cerimônia de morte de Neji. Teu corpo fora cremado e suas cinzas deixadas no mesmo túmulo onde estavam as de seu pai. Finalmente pudera encontrá-lo, depois de tantos anos. Fizemos a missa, oferecemos onigiris e eu, soba, já que era sua comida preferida. E então acabou a cerimônia... E aí eu me toquei: ele nunca mais voltaria.../em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"O dia estava quente, era quase uma e meia da tarde, o sol judiava de nossos corpos, já cansados de tanto treinar. Gai-sensei tinha chamado Lee para mais um de seus treinos suicidas, ficamos somente eu e Neji, sem mais forças para continuar embaixo daquele sol. Sentamo-nos debaixo de uma árvore, cada um de um lado. Ofegantes. Suados./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Entregou-se ao prazer de descansar numa sombra? – indaguei rindo um pouco./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Com certeza... Não agüento esse sol... – suspirou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Estou vendo. – ri./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Arrastei-me para seu lado, sem nem desgrudar a bunda do chão. Encostei a cabeça no tronco da árvore e puxei a dele para meu colo, ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Uma brisa fresca passou por nós e bagunçou seus longos cabelos castanhos, espalhando-os em seu rosto, fazendo com que uns fios entrassem em sua boca. Ri e os tirei./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Obrigado./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– De nada. – sorri./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Sabe Tenten... – fez uma pausa longa. – Eu acho que eu gosto de você./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Acha? – perguntei rindo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Acho. – fechou os olhos e ruborizou um pouco./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Hum... – abaixei a cabeça e dei um beijo em sua testa, coberta pela bandana. – Eu também gosto de você./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– De verdade?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Por que eu mentiria?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Para me deixar feliz?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Não pensaria nisso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"O silêncio pairou no local, não tínhamos mais o que conversar. A incerteza de Neji quanto a seus sentimentos não era verdade, ele sabia que mesmo omitindo o que realmente sentia, eu saberia o que pretendia falar. Foi uma declaração bem repentina e informal, sem rodeio nenhum, mas não inesperada, já que alguns anos antes eu e o Hyuuga já tínhamos tido um caso, que, admito, fora bem infantil! Desde aquela época nos gostávamos, aquele sentimento era recíproco, sabíamos disso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ficamos quietos por mais meia hora, cochilei por uns dez minutos, com a cabeça encostada no tronco seco da árvore. Quando acordei, estava deitada no colo de Neji. Cocei os olhos, espreguicei-me e rolei a visão para o rosto dele, que também havia cochilado. Sentei-me novamente, bem ao lado do Hyuuga, quase colada, peguei em sua mão, ah, como ela era quente e macia. Mesmo sendo homem, ele se cuidava melhor que eu, era extremamente vaidoso, o que se podia julgar só de ver seus cabelos lindos e sedosos. Depois de mais cinco minutos observando-o, o acordei, o que felizmente não foi difícil./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Vamos almoçar? – ele perguntou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Pode ser.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– O que vai querer?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Soba! – respondi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Mas você nem gosta tanto assim de soba.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Mas você gosta. – sorri./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Quanto amor. – ele bagunçou meu cabelo e riu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Chato. – reclamei e retribui o gesto./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Almoçamos juntos e depois voltamos a treinar, ficamos o dia inteiro no campo de treinamento, já que era a única coisa que nos restava a fazer. Era bom estar com ele, apesar de ser muito chato. Eu simplesmente gostava de sua companhia, ainda mais depois de receber uma declaração, me sentia bem.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"No fim da tarde Neji me levou até minha casa, onde eu morava sozinha. Despedimo-nos com um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso tímido de ambas as partes. Eu era uma das únicas pessoas que conhecia o lado doce e meigo do Hyuuga, senão a única, levando em conta que ele era extremamente reservado e fechado. Tomei banho, jantei, deitei e dormi.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emE quando abri os olhos lá estava eu: de frente para o túmulo onde estavam as cinzas do rapaz que mais amei em toda a vida, ainda inconformada com tal situação, derramando alguns filetes de lágrimas. Lembro-me da última vez que pude tocá-lo, seus cabelos já não tinham brilho, estavam mal cuidados e ressecados, sem vida, suas mãos já não eram mais quentes, eram mais frias que seu coração de gelo, tão frias quanto o soba que eu insisti em comer em frente a seu túmulo. strongSorri ao me lembrar de como era bom comer sua comida favorita em sua companhia... Era.../strong/em/p 


	4. Capítulo Final - Por Enquanto

blockquote  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongem"Mesmo com tantos motivos/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemPra deixar tudo como está/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemSem desistir nem tentar/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemAgora tanto faz/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongemEstamos indo de volta pra casa"/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" /p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emMeses já haviam se passado, faltava pouco para que a morte de Neji completasse um ano. Passei esse período todo de luto, chegara a entrar em depressão, coisa que nem Lee sofrera. A perda do amor de minha vida me chocara demais... Mas tudo sempre se ajeita de algum modo. Apesar de tudo eu já estava consolada, feliz, aliviada, pois tinha a certeza de que Neji estava bem, onde quer que estivesse. Eu não precisaria mais me preocupar tanto comigo nem com ele. Não mais.../em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emEu estava numa missão não tão difícil, não tão fácil, porém ela parecia impossível sempre que o tal Hyuuga passava pela minha cabeça. Não tinha como saber quantas vezes Lee me salvara ou então Sakura, que sempre precisava estar curando algum ferimento meu. Ah... Eu estava sendo um estorvo, como sempre... Falhamos por minha culpa. Eu falhei por não saber esconder meus sentimentos... Talvez eu não fosse mais apta para ser uma kunoichi./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Paramos de correr por um momento, precisávamos descansar. Encostei-me numa árvore e sentei próxima de Gai-sensei. Fechei meus olhos e dei um longo suspiro, pude sentir alguém sentando ao meu lado direito, pouco me importava quem era... Mas o tal ser não me deixou descansar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Não durma Tenten. – disse Lee./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Lee, me deixe relaxar... /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Precisamos usar toda nossa energia da juventude! Vamos ultrapassar nossos limites, não durma! /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Lee.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Queime seu fogo da juventude! – gritou. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Lee! – berrei. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Lee, deixe a senhorita descansar. – Neji se impôs. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Obrigada. – sorri e voltei a fechar os olhos. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Ela se cansa rápido demais, precisa relaxar. – zombou. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Neji... – ele realmente queria me estressar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Tome um banho Tenten. Descanse, sei que está de TPM. – falou sereno./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Como sabe?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Te conheço. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– E me ama, né? Só pode./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Quem sabe. – riu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Sei que sim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Ora, então não me pergunte. Vá logo. – ordenou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Certo... – levantei, peguei minhas coisas e rumei até o lago que estava próximo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" Suspirei, despi-me, tirei as faixas que seguravam meus seios, que estavam doloridos e inchados, e deixei tudo perto de uns arbustos. Cuidadosamente fui entrando na água, que estava um tanto gelada, o que não me impediu de tomar meu banho. Assim que me acostumei com a temperatura, mergulhei a cabeça e fiquei pensando em coisas aleatórias, não demorou que o ar me faltasse e eu voltasse à superfície. Levantei e lavei rapidamente meu corpo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Sentiu minha falta, pandinha? – aquela voz disse atrás de mim, bem baixo, próximo a minha nuca, causando-me arrepios./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Não devia vir para cá, Neji.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Não posso observar e tocar esse corpo magnífico? – agarrou-me./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Aqui não... – suspirei./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Ninguém está vendo Tenten... – beijou meu pescoço./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Sei... – virei para ele./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" Neji chegou lá de supetão, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Estava completamente nu, deixando a mostra todo aquele corpo absurdamente lindo à mostra. Assim que virei de frente para ele, pude perceber que já começava a se excitar, o que me animou também. Beijei sua boca sem nenhuma vergonha, fazia tempo que não podíamos ficar juntos a sós./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" Apertou minha bunda sem pudor nenhum, passou a mão pela minha cintura, cheio de desejo, cheio de paixão, logo subiu para meus seios, que massageou, fez carinho, foi romântico./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Aqui não, Neji... – pedi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Qual o problema?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Não devemos.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Entendido. – parou e virou as costas, indo embora./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Não podemos fazer isso, mas banho junto ninguém impede. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"– Pelo menos isso. – sorriu e voltou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" Tomamos banho juntos, claro que trocamos algumas carícias, mas nada tão indevido. Saímos juntos e quando estávamos voltando fui atacada por alguém, golpeada por trás. Ah, maldita ilusão de que estava tudo bem, baixei muito a guarda... Fui apagada, minha visão escureceu totalmente. Quando acordei já estava em Konoha, no hospital, com Neji ao meu lado, dormindo, ou pelo menos aparentava estar.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Falhamos. – falou calmo, de olhos fechados./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Desculpa... – respondi ainda fraca./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Tudo bem. – pausou. – Não baixe a guarda da próxima vez, kunoichis não podem se deixar levar pelos sentimentos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" – Você fala como se fosse fácil... – rebati. – Pode ir para casa. /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ele nada falou somente me olhou; aquele olhar desejava-me melhoras e ao mesmo tempo tinha um toque de desprezo. Levantou-se e foi embora. Talvez eu não fosse apta para ocupar o cargo de "kunoichi"./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" emUm ano após a morte do gênio Hyuuga, fui até seu túmulo. strongEu realmente não estava mais em condições de ser uma kunoichi de Konoha/strong. Deixei umas flores brancas e uma carta dizendo que logo estaria chegando. Fui à cabeça de Tsunade, pulei, senti um frio na barriga tão bom... Parecia que Neji me envolvia pela cintura, segurando-me firmemente, pronto para me levar ao céu. strongFim/strong. Levantei e fui até o nosso antigo campo de treinamento, ah, minha segunda casa./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" em– Pensei que demoraria mais. – aquela voz que eu amava tanto disse./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;" em– Não agüentei... – respondi. – Estava com saudades./em /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"em– Hum... Eu também./em /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"emAos poucos pude ver seu rosto, seu corpo encostado naquele tronco seco, onde havia se declarado para mim há tanto tempo... Sorri. Estávamos, finalmente, juntos de novo, na nossa outra casa, onde sempre vivemos e pretendíamos ficar por enquanto. strongPor enquanto./strong/em/p 


End file.
